Bedding is comprised generally of a mattress supported upon springs by a bedstead and over which sheets and blankets are drawn so as to cover one or more persons reclining thereon. Beds vary in size or capacity and are referred to as "single" or "double" beds, there being various sizes thereof. It is customary for two persons or individuals to retire upon one double bed, or so-called "Queen Size" or "King Size" bed, to share the same bed springs and mattress. It is also customary for two persons or individuals to retire upon separate single beds, so that one or the other is not disturbed when sleeping. Although humans are biologically the same with respect to functional requirements and body temperatures, there are differences of habit, likes and dislikes, brought about by sex, body weight, and idiosyncrasies. Accordingly, one person may be compatable with another person to a print, but disturbed by the sleeping habits of the other person, or simply unable to cope with the transfer of body heat and breathing, or there can be a great difference in the preference of cover weight and capture of heat.
It is a general object of this invention to provide for the selective positioning of separate beds by two individuals initially retiring together. In practice, each individual selects the time and closeness of bed adjacency or separation according to his or her choice, personal requirements and desires. In accordance with this invention, there are adjoining single beds carried by a common support and separable from adjacency along a median line extending from head to foot of the bed.
It is the comfort of two individuals retiring together side by side with which this invention is concerned. The continued presence or closeness to another person can be uncomfortable and disconcerting to otherwise compatable individuals, all because of their particular requirements. For example, one person may require a heavier blanket than another, causing the other person to perspire while the one person is comfortably warm, or permitting the one person to chill while the other is kept warm. Generally, a female will require heavier blanketing than a male, and corpulent persons require less blanketing; but all in degrees of preference. Also, a person may disturb another by movements such as thrashing about, or one person may be ill which presents the problem of contamination. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide for selective and variable separation by either person without disturbing the other, the beds being mechanically separated from a median line by power means as will be described.
It is an object of this invention to provide a common support for separable beds that are adjacently related as hereinabove described. It is a bedding unit that is provided, wherein a pair of single beds or the like are carried by a common base which they coextensively overlie when brought into adjacency and from which they cantilever when they are separated.
It is also an object of this invention to prevent overturning when in the cantilevered condition, whereby the individual beds are stable even when a substantial portion thereof is projected laterally beyond the support of the base. It is still another object of this invention to provide individual and or dual control over the adjacency and/or separation conditions whereby either person can operate one or both beds into the desired condition, all as circumstances require.
It is a further object of this invention to provide stability at the headboard of a bedding unit of the type under consideration, wherein the headboard carries and guides the two separable single beds and incorporates drive means therein for power positioning thereof. In a second form of this invention, the foot of each of the two beds glides directly upon and over the floor, being guided entirely by the headboard frame or base. Accordingly, the space between the beds, when separated, is unobstructed by any mechanism. However, in the event that a floor covering or carpet is too dense, then a track or the like can be employed for support and free running of the beds at the foot thereof respectively.